Everything Burns
by FoolsFortune
Summary: Sometimes there isn't anything we can do but cry, where no one notices who we are or that we are breaking inside. One sided Zemyx with abuse. Songfic.


"Everything Burns"

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the game but if I did Demyx and Zexion would so be together. And yaoi...hehe...

Venting song fic have fun... there is abuse and unrequited love.

Alone in the silence of the Hall of Empty Melodies, sat a single nobody, sitar laying in his lap he looked up at the plated windows of the ceiling, up at the moon of kingdom hearts. He was always looking, watching, waiting, for something that would never happen.

The pale incandescent light of the great heart shaped moon illuminated everything in its soft yet freezing light. Even the twin trails of tears that feel down the cheeks of one Melodious Nocturne.

Every night he came here, came here and morned the lose of the one thing he could never have again. Not his heart, no he wouldn't mourn that, he lost something more precious than that, his innocence.

He didn't even flinch as arms wrapped around him from behind, he had been broken from that long ago.

"The Superior wishes for your presence number nine."

It was always the same.

With a heavy sigh, the mullet headed teen stood and began the long walk to the superiors room followed by none other than Saix. He would carve another sin into his soul tonight, another shattered dream to add to his already broken soul. Sooner than he would have liked he found himself in the Superiors room, it didn't matter anymore. He didn't even look up as a strong gloved hand touched his cheek with some echo of care and tenderness, even as Saix embraced him from behind.

The tender care and caresses were just a ruse, and soon the silent night outside the castle in the World That Never Was became filled with the tortured screams of a broken soul.

Hours later Demyx stood back to the world and facing the shore. His body or what was visible was covered in bruises and bloody welts and gashes. The sea overtook the shore here, where rain pounded against the ground and the waves tossed back and forth in avenging anger that their nobody counterpart could never possess.

Tears mixed with rainwater cascaded down the cheeks of the water loving nobody washing away the blood and hiding the fact that he was crying. His eyes down cast to the surf and the tides that were far more dangerous beneath the surface than above. He was used and abused, broken and cast aside, so many times. So many ways.

Now he opened his mouth not to scream as he had done so many times that night, but to sing as the sea and crashing waves became his melody.

So he sang:

"_She sits in her corner singing herself to sleep, wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep, she no longer cries to herself no tears left to wash away, just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray, but she will sing..." _

At this point the waves began toss and gather to come about the shore with even more force and lightning joined the storm above crashing down unforgiving on the land and sea, striking everything in its path coming down hard on a tree causing it to burst into flame.

"_Till everything burns, well everyone screams, burning their lives, burning my dreams, all of this hate, and all of this pain, burn it all down as my anger reigns, till everything burns." _

The area would later be discovered to have been retaken by the sea. Demyx walked silently through the halls of the castle. The only attention he received was the the constant jibs and sarcastic comments that were tossed at him from other members, however, the only one he wanted attention from wouldn't even glance his way. The song continued.

"_Walking through life unnoticed, knowing that no one cares, too consumed in their masquerades no one sees her there, and still she sings, till everything burns, well everyone screams, burning their lives, burning my dreams, all of this hate, and all of this pain burning it all down as my anger reigns...Everything burns, everything burns, watching all fade away, everyone screams...watching it all fade away..." _

"_Everything burns..."_

He sat in the library watching the Schemer who passed him by without so much as a single glance and ignored the single soft "Hello" that was whispered to him from the musician. Demyx never returned to the library after that, never cried a single tear and finally broke completely. Calm on the surface with the ever churning rip tide below that threatened to destroy completely and without mercy anyone who attempted to get close. Just as th sea destroyed its only companion...the shore.

"_As my anger reigns..." _

ovovovovovovovovovovovo

Sorry I know this is kind crappy but it was a venting fanfic, so hope you liked it. The song I used with this is called "Everything Burns"


End file.
